El secreto del baile y la mascara maldita
by Mizuki2001
Summary: Era un dia soleado en el palacio y una joven de tez nivea y cabellos azabaches como la noche de una estatura como de 1.65 paseaba por los jardines del castillo junto con su linda gatita Kirara
1. Prologo

Era un dia soleado en el palacio y una joven de tez nivea y cabellos azabaches como la noche de una estatura como de 1.60 paseaba por los jardines del castillo junto con su linda gatita Kirara pensando en la mascarada que se organizaria esta noche donde toda la gente de alta sociedad asistiria ese sería el mejor día de su vida sería presentada ante la sociedad como doncella, y hoy se comprometería con un Lord, y entonces ella dejaría de ser doncella y si convertiría en una Lady, no sabia como era partidario pues nunca se le habia sido presentado lo unico que sabia era que su nombre era Sesshomaru y se habian escuchado rumores de que el ya tenia una relacion con Lady Rin eso la agrumaba, pues había escuchado que era un hombre muy apuesto, agradable, pero algo frío había perdido todas esperanzas, de conocerlo pues ella no queria casarse con un hombre que le era infiel ademas ella estaba enamorada de el joven que la rescato cuando era una niña de ese jocen de cabellos platinos asta la cintura y ojos ambarinos que parecian tempanos de hielo


	2. Chapter 1

Cap 1 el baile

La joven Higurashi estaba en la alcoba decidiendo q ponerse para la gran fiesta de marcarás, pero de pronto llega su nana.

Kaede: Señorita Kagome, q se pondrá hoy?

Kagome: Kaede ya te eh dicho solo dime Kagome, a sí me voy a poner mi vestido rojo con negro.

Dijo enseñando un vestido ceñido carmesí q le llegaba hasta las rodillas, un escote leve en forma de corazón, y arriba de este unos pequeños listones negros, y un pequeño tolero, carmesí q llegaba abajo de su pecho, y también mostró unas zapatillas negras.

Kaede: mi niña te verás preciosa pero q máscara usaras?

Kagome: esta máscara!

Dijo señalando una máscara estiló gatuvela.

Kaede: te verás increíble sin duda alguna.

Kagome: gracias pero estas segura q el Lord Sesshumaru va a venir, no lo quiero ver no me quiero comprometer con el, por que según se el ya tiene una relación con la Lady Rin, además yo amo a alguien más!

Kaede: niña pero que dices?

Kagome: hace mucho tiempo conocí a un joven apuesto, con mirada ambamarina,  
pero sus ojos eran 2 témpanos de hielo, era blanco, y tenía mirada muy sería.

Kaede: seguro alucinaciones tuya niña, ruega a Kami que tu padre no se entere o te casara a la fuerza!

Kagome: no creo que sea capaz.

CONTINUARA...


	3. AVISO

no podre actualizar esta semana por culpa de los exámenes de la escuela ademas del examen para entrar a la secundaria pero puede que para el fin de semana o la otra semana me ponga al corriente con las historias.

Atte:Hikari0525


	4. Chapter 2

Cap 2

Kaede: por sí las dudas mi niña no le digas a nadie esto, mucho menos a tu hermana Kikyo así como es de mitotera te delatara y te casarás a la fuerza!

Kagome: no exageres ella, no es tan mala como parece solo un poquito metiche si, y algo mmm como decirlo mitotera para q no suene mal.

Kaede: me voy a ayudar a preparar las cosas, con Shima.

Kagome: vale ¿sabes si Sango Sara y Kanna vendrán?

Kaede: si mi niña, Sango esta por llegar junto con Sara y sus respectivos prometidos, de Sango Miroku y de Kanna Hakudoshi, a Kanna se demorará un poquito más!

Kagome: gracias!

Mientras en otro lugar:

Inu No Taisho: hijo deberías conocer a la q será hoy Lady Kagome! seguro te gustara y te quedarás comprometer con ella!

Sesshumaru: ya te eh dicho q no se padre!

Inu No Taisho: es por Rin vdd?

Sesshumaru: con todo el respeto padre eso no te concierne! además yo amo a una joven de hace mucho tiempo!

Inu No Taisho: ya tienes lo q te pondrás hoy?

Sesshumaru: si

Dijo mostrándole un traje negro, muy elegante, con una playera de vestir, un chaleco negro de botones negros, y un paño rojo, y unos zapatos normales negros.

Inu No Taisho: y q máscara?

Sesshumaru: esta

Le enseño una máscara de medio rostro blanca a perlada.

Inu No Taisho: muy bn hijo, me voy!

Dijo esto se dio media vuelta y se fue!

En otro lugar:

Sango: maldición Miroku muévete! si no no llegamos!

Miroku: no seas gritona Sanguito!

Sango: deja de hablar y ya muévete!

Miroku: y Sara?

Sango: donde se quedo la voy a ahorcar, si se quedo coqueteando con cualquier chico!

De pronto en a Sara muy agarradora de la mano con un apuesto joven de tes bronceada, ojos chocolate, cabello negro amarrado en una trenza, y un traje blanco.

Sara: les presentó al Lord Bankotsu, el me a invitado al baile aún q sin pareja iba a ir de todos modos!

Sango (babiando): vale un gusto!

Miroku (con cara de pocos amigos): vale Sango deja de babiar!

Sango(reaccionando): si vámonos.

Sango, Miroku, Bankotsu y Sara se dirigieron ya al palacio de Kagome Higurashi hija del famoso Naraku Onigumo

MIENTRAS EN EL PALACIO

Kagome se veía al espejo una y otra vez, ella no era de las mujeres más vanidosas del mundo. pero si se creía hermosa no por su físico, no por el exterior solo por su interior, por lo q le habían enseñado a animar, mimar, querer y comprender a los demás por eso se creía hermosa, sin q nadie se diera cuenta salió silenciosa mente del palacio afortunadamente ya afuera sin ser descubierta corrió al bosque el único lugar q la hacia sentir ella sin tener un apeido ni fortuna.

MIENTRAS EN OTRO LUGAR

Un joven de tez morena ojos ámbares cabellera platina a media espalda con un traje negro de gala, y una mascara carmesi, salía al encuentro con su "amante" (así le decía Inuyasha a Kagome ya q nadie sabía de q ellos salían) el no quería lastimarla pero tenía q decirle q q se había colado todito por Kikyo y q su relación había llegado a más,  
Inuyasha camino por lo menos una hora y ay vio a Kagome sentada plácidamente mirando el cielo ya estrellado.

Inuyasha: Kagome tenemos q hablar (dijo el muy serio).

Kagome: si lo se lo nuestro se esta complicando cada día mas, me cuesta más trabajo el salir del palacio para verte, pero hoy me eh podido escapar gracias a lo de la mascarada q comienza a media noche, y lo peor es q me van a comprometer con el Lord... (no pudo terminar por q Inuyasha la beso apasionada y tierna mente la jalo a el y la tomo por la cintura).

Inuyasha: Lo siento Kagome, este es nuestro único encuentro, y esta fu nuestra despedida!

Kagome: aguarda dime por lo menos por q ya no me quieres tener contigo, q continuemos juntos.

Inuyasha: La vdd es q yo me colé todito por tu hermana menor Kikyo, y mi relación con ella llego más lejos q la mía con tigo ( bajo la mirada esperando q la joven reclamara pero se decidió a subir la mirada al ver q no sentía caliente su mejilla)

Kagome( con lágrimas en su hermoso rostro): etto Inuyasha ... yo lo ... entiendo, pero... pe...ro .. te voy a pedir... q no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra en lo q te resta de vida! (haci la joven se alejó del bosque y corrió a todo lo q sus piernas le dieron, miro el cielo y supo q toda vía faltaba aproximadamente una hora para la mascarada perfecto para calmarce y hacer de hipócrita ante todos los demás como si nunca le uviese pasado nada.

EN OTRO LUGAR

Sesshumaru miro el cielo vio q faltaba como una hora para la dichosa mascarada, si se apuraba llegaba pronto al palacio del sur, si eso era buena idea, sin pensarlo 2 veces se puso una capa negra q cubría su hermoso cabello platinó, guardo su marcara blanca en su bolsillo, y se pudo una negra reluciente, se puso un sombrero negro, y haci miro el gran ventanal vio el clima lugrúbe de afuera, pero no le importó para nada, sin pensarlo abrió el ventanal, salto de su alcoba al Goshimboku, ( ese árbol q tantos recuerdos letrajo, por ejemplo cuando, era niño un pequeño inocente, en ese árbol en el q compartió la pérdida de su exigente madre Irasue, y el los tragos más amargos, y dolorosos) no tomo mucha atención a recuerdos pasados y brinco abajo del árbol tomo a su caballo negro pura sangre lo domo y salió al bosque q conectaba al palacio del sur donde vivía el Lord Naraku Onigumo se había enterado q abusaba mucho de su poder.

Aclaración: Sesshumaru  
al igual q Inuyasha robaba, pero Sesshumaru ayudaba a los pobres, ya q no podía disponer de su fortuna hasta estar casado, pero encambio Inuyasha robaba dinero, joyas pero se las quedaba el, y no solo robaba eso sino también a mujeres hermosas según el se divertía con ellas un tiempo y después las dejaba.

CONTINUARA...


	5. Chapter 3

Sesshumaru después de aproximadamente 20 mn esta afuera del palacio del sur el tiempo perfecto para robarle al tacaño de Naraku Onigumo, sin ser visto por ningún guardia se empezó a subir en los árboles más frondos claro esta q singilozamente, y al llegar vio un ventanal abierto entro sin pensarlo y se fijó y vio q no había nadie pensó q tenía suerte, saco un cerillo de su bolsillo y prendió las 6 velas circulares q había en aquella alcoba y una vez q tomo una de las velas empezó a explorar el cuarto y se dio cuenta q las sábanas eran de color carmesí al igual q las al mudadas pero todo el juego tenía un pequeño bordado de oro blanco q representaba la estación de invierno y claro se veía q eran árboles de Sakura, pudo admirar un tocador hecho de plata pura y tenía 2 rosas rojar en un pequeño arreglo floral, también vio un pequeño guardarropa donde se divisaban varios vestidos de colores llamativos pero a la vez aniñados eso le llamó la atención pero al acercarse divisó una hermosa placa de oro fundido q decía "Con amor Naraku, para lo más importante de mi vida" Sesshumaru se quedo helado estaba en el cuarto de la posible "concubina" de Naraku en ese momento escucho pasos que se acercaban, decidio apagar las velas y esconderse en eso diviso a la figura de una mujer entrando llorando y se acosto en la cama mientras sollozaba algo sobre "idiota" o "como pudiste engañarme con mi hermana" y supuso que Naraku la habia engañado o algo parecido pero luego escucho algo que lo descoloco

Kagome:como pudiste inuyasha si yo te amo e incluso ya habia convensido a mi padre de que anulara el compromiso con Sesshomaru

Esa mujer no era concubina de Naraku sino su HIJA ella era la mujer con la que se hiba a casar en unos meses y ella estaba enamorada de su hermano incluso pensaba en anular el compromiso como era posible q el pensara tantas estupideces juntas, el casi nunca se equivocaba y ahora casi se volvía el rey de los idiotas, y además tenía el deseo de consolar a aquella joven q lloraba desolada por culpa de estúpido de su hermano, Sesshumaru sabía q su hermano era caso perdido y un completo farsante de sueños ambulantes a todas la jóvenes le prometía cielo, luna y estrellas y después de un buen rato las botaba sin saber por q sintió un dolor en su corazón, pero decidió alzar la mirada pero cometió un gran error, pues vio la cilueta de una hermosa joven de no más 16 años, de cabellos azabaches, piel nívea, pero no pudo ver sus ojos ya q la joven lloraba peor q Magdalena o Julieta perdiendo a su Romeo pero le sorprendió q ni siquiera la joven hacia su llanto alto solo sollozaba y apenas y era audible cuando las lágrimas de aquel rostro caían pero vio como la Full Moon estaba en su punto más alto, y eso le permito delinear perfectamente aquella joven y "la vdd no esta nada mal" pensó Sesshumaru después sacudió su cabeza ¿como podía pensar en eso en una circulación así?, esta absorto en sus pensamientos q ni cuenta se dio cuando la joven se paró y camino lentamente hasta donde estaban las 6 velas de forma circular, vio como la joven tomo un cerillo q estaba en medio de las 2 rosas carmesí, y por fin Sesshumaru pudo divisar un hermoso rostro se podía decir angelical, pero igual cometió la indiscreción de cínicamente delinear su figura pero al hacerlo vio varios rasguños y dejes de sangre, eso lo hizo pensar lo peor de Naraku Onigumo Higurashi, pero escucho esto de parte de la joven.

Joven: Inuyasha como pudiste, tu mi amado y único amor al q le di besos de amor estrenó, y al q le entregue mi corazón en bandeja de plata, sale q soy plato de segunda mesa, pero sabes aquí frente a mi espejo juro yo Kagome Higurashi no llorar nunca por culpa de un hombre q no lo merezca y lo sello con un beso de sangre, de mi propia sangre.

Al decir esto una solitaria lágrima callo por su mejilla, y saco un pequeño alfiler de entré su vestido y vio una vena y sin pensarlo la corto con el arfiler, y al empezar a derramar su sangre la tomo con su mano derecha y la llevo a su boca y se Pinto los labios como si de lipstick se tratase y dio un beso a su espejo, y con sus manos busco un cajón después de 5 mn lo saco y dio un beso con su propia sangre y con ella misma escribió su secreto increblantable ese sería su secreto de baile...


End file.
